robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Annihilator 1
The Extreme Series 1 - Annihilator 1 was the first out of two Annihilators in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. The six competing robots qualified for the annihilator by winning their individual Mayhem battles earlier in the series. Interestingly, all of the competing robots had previously fought at least one of their fellow competitors at some stage in The Fourth Wars: Pussycat fought Thermidor II in the semi-finals and Hypno-Disc in the Grand Final, Hypno-Disc also fought Splinter in the semi-finals, and X-Terminator fought Arnold A. Terminegger in the heats. Competing Robots * Arnold A. Terminegger * Hypno-Disc * Pussycat * Splinter * Thermidor 2 * X-Terminator Round 1 Pussycat started attacking Arnold A. Terminegger with its blade who defended itself with the axe whilst X-Terminator went straight for Hypno-Disc. Splinter gave Pussycat one blow with its axe before Thermidor 2 flipped Hypno-Disc up onto X-Terminator's axe. After crashing back down to the arena floor, Hypno-Disc found itself on the receiving end of Arnold's axe. All the robots appeared to be ganging up on Hypno-Disc, who looked in trouble, when Splinter suddenly shoved Thermidor 2 into a CPZ where it broke down. After taking even more punishment from X-Terminator and Splinter, Hypno-Disc eventually lost all mobility, but Thermidor 2 had been immobilised first and was counted out instead. Elliminated: Thermidor 2 Round 2 Once again, X-Terminator went straight for Hypno-Disc, landing a few hits on it with its axe. Splinter attacked Pussycat whilst Arnold A. Terminegger went for Hypno-Disc as well. Splinter then waltzed Pussycat into the CPZ where both were attacked by Sgt Bash, though they managed to escape. X-Terminator then got its axe impaled on Splinters scoop but managed to free itself with some help from Pussycat, while Splinter continued to attack the Series 4 runner-up. Hypno-Disc, meanwhile, was in the CPZ, caught in the clutches of Sgt Bash, but was freed and axed by X-Terminator again. X-Terminator then managed to pin its axe down on top of the two-times grand-finalists. Hypno-Disc broke free after X-Terminator suddenly broke down; Refbot proceeded to count the machine from Hereford out the battle before it was flipped up into the air by the arena flipper, managing to get stuck underneath it upon its return journey. Elliminated: X-Terminator Round 3 Arnold A. Terminegger, Splinter and Pussycat all charged at each other, while Hypno-Disc, despite spinning its weapon at high speed, sat motionless on the arena floor. After more bashing between the three other robots, Splinter and Arnold A. Terminegger activated the pit release. Splinter then proceeded to shove the two-times grand-finalist towards the pit, moments away from exacting their revenge after their previous encounter in the Fourth Wars semi-finals. It was Pussycat, however, who landed the final blow, knocking Hypno-Disc into the pit and finally eliminating it, before being nudged in themselves by Splinter. Elliminated: Hypno-Disc Round 4 Pussycat and Splinter quickly engaged as Pussycat pushed Splinter backwards into the CPZ housing Dead Metal. As both escaped, Arnold A. Terminegger pressed the pit release button. Splinter managed to grab Pussycat and land a few axe blows, but it got away. Arnold A.Terminegger continued axing away at the two robots. Splinter kept going for Pussycat, who soon found itself on its side where it self-righted. Pussycat then got stuck between Matilda and Splinter near the CPZ, and was waltzed out into an arena wall where Arnold A. Teminegger attacked it with its axe. Manoeuvring around the back of Splinter, Pussycat struck their rear panel with the blade, cutting off their aerial and immobilisng them. Pussycat continued to attack Splinter while Arnold A. Terminegger pushed Pussycat onto its side again, buckling their blade and breaking it off. Refbot counted out Splinter while Arnold A.Terminegger kept hammering away at Pussycat, now weaponless. While Arnold A. Terminegger and Pussycat kept fighting, the house robots positioned Splinter on the arena flipper, where it was catapulted across the arena. Elliminated: Splinter Final Pussycat came straight in with the blade whilst Arnold A. Terminegger tried to defend itself, hammering away at the Series 4 grand-finalist. After getting shoved into Sgt Bash and escaping, Arnold A. Terminegger managed to get Pussycat near the flame pit, where it got away and continued attacking with the blade. Arnold A. Terminegger persisted with the axe, when one of the teeth on Pussycat's blade got caught on the body of Arnold A. Terminegger. Both robots had a tug-of war contest with Arnold A. Terminegger continuing to hammer away with the axe, thought it missed most of its blows. After shoving Arnold A. Terminegger into the angle-grinder, Pussycat managed to free its blade from Arnold A. Terminegger's bodywork. Arnold A. Terminegger then managed to trap Pussycat due to the shape of its axe, but they swiftly got away again and Pussycat kept up its attack. Both robots were still mobile at the end of the fight, so it went to a judges decision, where the judges gave the win, and the Annihilator, to Pussycat, based on the damage caused to Arnold A. Terminegger. Winner: Pussycat Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Annihilators Category:Extreme 1 Episode 7